


【假面骑士】三十题｜中

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, OOC有, cp淡化, 占tag歉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: •cp部分淡化，题前注明，占tag歉•ooc有•题源：留英2018-08-10观前三思





	【假面骑士】三十题｜中

**Author's Note:**

> •cp部分淡化，题前注明，占tag歉  
> •ooc有  
> •题源：留英  
> 2018-08-10  
> 观前三思

———————————————————

11\. 落水就像重生【ea】【梦帕梦无差】

 

就这么沉没在水中，

水是与人的诞生起就一同存在的事物，  
也可以成为置人于死地的绝望。

在哺育每一个人类的成分中窒息，实为戏剧性的嘲讽。

他是bugstar，生来没有经历过羊水中的静谧，也无法体会凡人落水对氧气的渴望。

可是现在水光浸没头顶，他看到阳光依旧撒下来，不为任何生命体怜悯。

他第一次感受到了恐惧。

 

——也许会死在这里。

作为bugstar实则永远不可能是被淹死这样可笑的下场，可是现在他早就已经投降。

大脑几乎空白，对生的渴望如此强烈。

张了张嘴不知呼唤着什么，最终只是在水中徒然扬起一串泡泡。

在静止中绝望变得漫长，  
直至他看到亘古不变的液体被破开，  
水花波澜间他看到与他相仿的少年朝他伸手。

挣扎的动作停顿下来，过去在眼前回放。

从自己的诞生到眼前的少年亲手将自己置于这般境地，  
他开始怀疑自己究竟是否仍是那个bugstar，  
bugstar永远不会在水中窒息而亡，

但如果与人类靠近呢？

无论是字面的靠近或是什么深层的改变，他的确这么做了。

水可以是毁天灭地徒留方舟的神罚，也可以是属于恶人的悔过之泪，人们总是赋予它许多意义。

——以至于几乎忘了它本身的纯净，就像能荡涤去不堪回首的罪过。

两个少年的手合在一起，但彼此都明白所含有的意义。

传递而来的安心让他明白他得救了。

他想起来现在这个足以拯救他的，也不过是个曾患抑郁症、只是拥有简单理想的少年。

同时也想起来，早在先前他所能呼唤的就只有一个名字，那随着灵魂与生俱来的另一半。

12\. 新的力量【Build】【兔龙兔无差】

［不会让任何人牺牲。］  
不久前信誓坦坦的保证还犹在眼前，因而现在不断忆起，像恶毒的咒语。

——看，自己犯下的罪行。

分明什么也不知道，带着伤痛醒过来，猿渡已经抱住了蓝羽。  
龙我瘫坐在地上，眼里大概是不可置信。

发生了什么呢，企图动用理论分析找出其他可能。  
在场的人，蓝羽在地上划过的焦痕，还有残余的能量。  
真相一眼即知，自我逃避的探寻最终只是更清晰地提醒了这样的事实。

“蓝羽身上的粒子开始明亮起来，”

战争开启，力量总也不够。  
新的力量被开发出来，为了和平，却被用以战争。

“他的整个身体成为光点的聚合。”

新的力量总有代价，一次次默然承受，直至这次的代价越过了自我存在的底线，于是向来绷紧的神经难以坚持下去了。

“然后细碎地消失在阳光里。”

过于冲击，大脑像被重锤，嗡嗡耳鸣烦人不止，全身的细胞疼痛之余叫嚣着想要逃离。

困在泥潭中不惜一切想要抓住稻草，下意识向一起作战的人寻求帮助，几乎神经质地扑向那边。

那是他用爱与和平一直影响着的人，他曾企图让他慢慢认可自己的信念。

看似呆滞了的万丈只是向后挪去，嘴唇颤动着，却是用行为拒绝了帮助。

果然。

果然万丈也是这么想的，这样想着彻底陷入绝望。  
［你这个杀人犯。］

杀了人，是你杀了人。  
思考的逻辑早已不成章法，不断自我暗示快要将自己逼疯。

异想天开的信条像五光十色的肥皂泡，终于被人戳中痛处，不知去向。  
讽刺至极，这么做的人还是自己。

英雄一路走来承担太多，总算一路同行，战友终于成为最珍重的朋友给予后背相抵，在彼此崩溃边缘及时拉将回来。

.

再度苏醒，evolt已经将万丈打得奄奄一息。

被打回肉身的痛感渐渐传来，想必不远处已经痛苦地抽搐起来的万丈只会更甚。

——果然还要等待主角回归啊。

 

听到了噢。

思路因为他人主导而尚且不清晰时，万丈的话语就如此真切地传达过来。

与同伴的回忆早在刚才就已充满脑海，  
——所以现在，公式的齿轮开始转动了。

同样是痛得近乎呆滞的视线里，出现了标志性的异色匡威，不及反应，熟悉的声音已经从上方传来。

［你都干了什么呀，万丈。］  
都明白了噢，你所做的。

地上的人扭了扭脖子试图抬起头，上仰只看到了刚刚晴朗开来的天。

云开天明，在雾障中探寻的步伐终于被阳光拥抱。

 

［果然，配角就是担不起啊。］  
谢谢你，万丈。  
接下来交给我就好了。

嘴角难以自抑的笑容流露出来，  
被碰破的泡泡散成地面的水，化气升上天空，结作薄云。  
不为避日，徒增光景。

［自我意识过剩的正义英雄，复活了。］

需有帮助同伴的心情才能启动的天才满瓶大放光彩。

六十色满瓶围绕着英雄搭起巍峨的实验台，诞生于其中的白色骑士抬起头，周身溢散着具象的能量。

物理之外，奇迹总能发生。  
新的力量被创造出来，为了和平，成为成长的纽带。

因为这份想保护他人的心情，  
又获得了新的力量。

 

13\. 第一次一起战斗

【没有Be The One看我要死了…】

14\. 吃吃吃【Kabuto】

仿佛说到天道就和吃建立了某种联系。  
以至于加贺美有时会不服气地提及，天道对于美食的讲究简直比ZECT对于如何打击Warm的研究更甚。

最为常见的是替树花准备的料理，也有的时候是为了些许食材而进行的比试。

天道太过耀眼，赛过东京塔上正阳。

以至于时常其他人稍显黯淡。

星光隐于其下但总仍是存在。

整个世界上少有地赢过天道一次的想君，因为一块豆腐与天道一决高下。  
年已衰迈仍下厨操劳的老管家只是为了承担一切勉力维持‘家族’的生计。  
甚至是喜爱料理的古怪异虫，也在以自己的处事准则将生活进行，直至尽头。

所有人生的走向在预见与不可预见中震荡，可控又未知地走向美好或绝望的谢幕。

只有对于吃所有的星与阳达成了共识，每一份料理他们都愿意用最真诚的方式准备。

在阴谋交织的黑夜里破开口，用同样的一种温柔与认真对待。

人生的信念各有所衷，美食滑过唇齿间的愉悦如出一辙。

夜拥抱住了太阳，于是两者尽皆分不出身来。

对生活和美好的向往停留在同一个路过的小站，  
于是本应走在截然不同道路上的人得以偶尔遇见，有了并行后擦肩而过的瞬间。

然后他们所有可幸可叹的命运成为组成的一幅画卷中的两三笔，一首史诗下的过路人。

只不过在为冰凉现实拼搏的空余之处，终究留下一点空间给自己的生活带去浪漫与温存。

15\. 一键增高【Den-O】

赶到现场的时候，异魔神已经开始了破坏。  
不过还算及时，一切还不是很糟。

良太郎已经用最快速度赶到这里，汗在暴晒下狼狈地淌下来。

看起来还没有已经到达的桃塔罗斯一般高的小孩子，让本就容易被人诟病的电王看起来更加弱小。

急促的呼吸下年轻的孩子毫不犹豫地扫过车票，  
机械音仪式地发出光线使周围凭空浮现出装甲。

吸光的黑色是盔甲的底色，哪怕是奇异点也不常在路人面前变身。  
但是如果有路人亲见此刻，应该会奇怪穿越时间的电王是否同样可以扭曲空间。

恰如此刻使异魔神愣住的变化，被装甲包裹的少年高大许多，依靠自己能力的列车形态将少年衬托得格外英气。  
除非有改变空间的能力，恐怕常人对此无法理解，但不得不承认，这并没有使这一套加入战场的流程看起来有哪里违和。

天气炎热，也不知厚厚盔甲里的人是否有余裕忍受。  
没有人提出过疑问，自然也没人知晓假面后的年轻人究竟是怎样的状态。

曾经有次战斗时侑斗赶到过，良太郎想起来。  
［长高了噢。］成为了第一次忍着笑意这么指出的人，

只不过在零诺斯登场后两人都默契地保持了沉默。  
——有了侑斗那句话在先，两人都有刻意注意起来这样的变化，

哪怕是成年人的侑斗看起来也增高了不少。

良太郎从来随和温软，对他而言是几岁的样貌倒也无太大分别；  
只不过他同样享受增高的瞬间，这让他感到有更多的力量去保护他人。

年轻人重心微微下移，没有摆出什么华丽好看的姿势，只是认真地将手里握紧的剑对准了需要消灭的异魔神。

16\. 游乐园【假面战队五骑士】

烈阳暴晒，让人头脑发晕。  
永梦努力辩识出方向，企图朝着一方走去。

似曾相识的感觉再次侵袭过来，安静的游乐园似乎越熟悉越发令人不安，  
仿佛甫一至此，身体已然疲惫不堪。

接下来的发生的事如同怪诞的默剧，明明身处看似无比正常的游乐园，太阳穴却像被人打了一掌般，头晕目眩令双耳失去接受繁杂信息的能力。

这些都是被生的世界所抛弃的人，  
——又见面了。

他扑向不起眼的毛毯某处。  
血迹斑斑，绘制出不详的图腾。

 

一切都串联起来了，在他之前所有的努力到了他面前终于得以引发质变。

他终于带领这些不应再存在的人勘破游戏中最大boss的伪装，只是力量依旧远远不够。

已经打败过他们无数次的对手再次出现在面前时，乐观如他也开始质疑，如果再多几次机会，又是否真的能够战胜。

无法安息的亡者在虚拟的时空里吞咽绝望。

 

所幸任何游戏总难免遇到bug。

漫天飞舞的扑克，像是什么古老宗教的召唤仪式。  
于是这场游戏的王牌出现了。

与黎斗伪装出的引导者不同，永梦只觉得这个男人的眼神很深，一眼望去全然不明内里。

随后就像神创立世界再度毁灭一样顺其自然，四周网格状的空间状态开始坍塌，留眼前阴谋家恼怒发狂。

混乱的世界中永梦曾注意过剑崎，仅仅是因为前来而毁灭了一个世界，男人看起来没有过多的情绪。

但却并没有理所当然。

只有这一点完全找不到。完全看不穿的剑崎给他的印象就是这样微妙。

 

与贵利矢不同，在奔波于寻求破解迷局之余，他也与贵利矢有过交流。

已经死去的人再度复活，究竟还是不是原先的人呢？  
在游戏中也许如此，哪怕有了游戏取代现实的能力，也令人感到困惑。

这样的贵利矢，到底会不会更期待复活的机会，而不是渴望安眠呢？

永梦在世界彻底露出本来的面貌之前在游乐园感受到的恐惧之一，

大部分的亡者他并不熟悉，在窒息的环境中大部分人都坐立不安。

随着游戏设计者的目的逐渐败露，一直以来隐约的恐惧感也难以把持，

他们究竟是否是同一战线的呢？

 

在被一下重击至地上时，  
他才发现问题根本就是虚设的，

［抱歉抱歉，接下来就是我们的主场了。］  
贵利矢一如既往的油嘴滑舌，然后在戏谑中留给他一个挽不回的坚定。  
爆炸的火光在逆向而行的背影中留下了荣耀的颂歌。

趴在地上勉强站起时方醒悟，他早应明白。如果换作自己，使他困惑的问题也有肯定的答案。

只是但凡在这样的境地便不可能接受，怎么可能放弃贵利矢，放弃同伴。  
在他的信条里，任何人的生命都不可能简单放弃。

［不行！］

破裂的空间碎出吞噬苍穹的黑洞，他们就这样走向绝路。

只是冲上前去的动作被前辈粗暴地拦下。  
他挣扎着，不及思考也不可能理解这个与死亡陌路之人的动机。

如果说骑士的力量与信念有关，那Blade的钳制何其用力。

装甲相抵，Blade的手扣在他的后背，拥住他接受着失去理智的嘶吼。

不死者再次目睹了他人的故去，带着后辈离开了被自己毁去的世界。

游乐园属于大多数人美好的回忆，只是假面骑士注定活在无人知晓的假面之下。  
美好也许有，但也大多背负了支离破碎的代价。

17\. 颜艺【Blade】【剑始】

冰凉潮湿的水汽使得纸张绵软不堪。  
但是明显并不会使在上面写字的人动摇。

［其实对第一次见到本人的印象很深。］

［除去在卡利斯的面具遮盖下的初遇，第一次见面是在桥上。  
风和日丽，不过对话显然并不愉快。］

信纸上的文字并不是为了写信，文字被记录的原因只是伴随着旅途越来越强烈的不安。

［被恶意威胁了以后，露出的神情相当紧张不友好。］

他记载得详细，

［凶狠地不知说了什么，是“杀了你”？还是其他的呢，表情相当狰狞，能用颜艺来形容啦。］

就算不是写信，语气也似乎完全不妥当。

因而显然不是为了要给谁。

［后来……颜艺也不少……］  
后来，见到过他更多的颜艺。

［始也有看起来那么傻的时候啊，］  
很有意思，但欣赏不起来。  
很不幸他们的相处时光中，他只记得他更多因为痛苦而狰狞的脸。

［其实，想让你别这么做，］  
其实始坐在旁边，安静起来缩在风衣里就剩小小的一团。  
当这张好看的脸在崩溃之中挣扎时，他情不禁想伸出手，

［让你不再露出这样痛苦的神情。］  
想用自己的手抚平他皱起的眉头，安抚抽搐的身体。

他怕忘了。

［我想伸手，］  
想伸手，但是身着风衣的始不在身侧。

然后那间破败的木屋开始消失，  
也早就没有温暖的小火炉，熬制好的粥。

冰冷的海水冲刷着海滩，带着无孔不入的窒息蜂拥而来。

想伸手——

写信的人再捏造不出什么，手指扣紧了笔杆不经意将笔尖戳入薄薄纸页，肮脏的颜色渗入脉络。

凌晨寂静，灰蒙的色调刻意模糊了景，放缓了不眠人的动作，模糊了一些不可言说的界限。

无人问津海滩边依旧潮起潮落，然而所有再与他无关。

一无所有的旅者仰头靠上栏杆，逆向的风让他在信纸的碎屑中闭上眼。

 

那是一个最怕孤独的人踏上只身一人旅行的最初几年。

 

18\. 兄妹【Decade】

平静的日子并不平凡，这个家庭父母早已过世，宁静只为往后的风涌而铺垫。

.

蓝天花海，油菜花，还是葵花的世界。  
她和哥哥一同见证奇迹，然后看着哥哥奔向广阔天地，留自己如在镜头一端窥探。

之后的时间并没有因此变得美好，她从此和哥哥隔了一层玻璃镜片，可惜孤独的兄妹尚没能学会舔舐彼此的能力。

以至在哥哥带着相机离开的时候，她已经完全无法得知他的想法，无法离开巢穴的怨怼早已深埋，没有翅膀的鸟彷徨无助看着哥哥转身离开。

.

白墙映出幻境，越界后便是无可摆脱的宿命，只是许多在开初并未尽显。

发现世界秘密一角，真相压迫得人难以喘息。只是对士来说一切都能扛起，只需离开家将麻烦解决，总还是能保护好自己的妹妹。

世界剧变，世界的破坏者忘了路，再找不到回家的方向。  
各个世界周游，没有世界属于他。  
被阻挡在镜头之后，所有路过的地方没有他的印记。  
离家少年在狭窄孔洞中观察世界，路走得太远，只有归心依旧浓烈。

.

哥哥终于回来，忘了自己，拥有了伙伴。  
居心叵测的管家呈来来路不明的项链，一时赌气，不愿去揣测。  
一年的孤单，突然结束。  
想要怪罪的人失去了所有记忆，就像拍在棉花上的气力，白白使人不甘。

.

在思念中回归于伙伴身边，那份期待真实存在。  
只要有记忆，便能构成时间。为世界付出的一切被帮助过的人铭记，幕布拉下，前途终于坦荡，落下一片宽广大道。  
妹妹早已长大，他们奔向自己的方向。

.

哥哥回来又离开，只是留下的不只有孤单的幼鸟。在巢穴太久，发现不了丰满的羽翼。

没留下来陪自己，但足够了，门矢士回来的这一次已经足以将自己的愿望传递过来。

也尝试着离开自己的部屋吧，是同出的兄妹，因而不必多言。

他们都已长大，  
哥哥离开，也许又是一年，也许永不回来。  
她打扮一新，古老的房门再次传来扭动的声音，吱呀一声，踏出一步再回头，无形的牢笼从此再也不会限制自己。

.

门矢士最终砸碎了玻璃瓶，所以世人见到了破坏者瓶后的面容。  
门矢小夜终于走出了最初囚禁自己的玻璃瓶，于是奔向属于自己的一方天地。

 

当太阳侵占去大部分的夜，一个巢穴里几只鸟抖抖翅膀飞去了不同的方向，但拥抱的都是同一片广阔的自由。

 

19\. 一定要救你【Build】【兔龙兔无差】

第一次，第二次，

［不能让被冤枉的人走向危害社会的不归路，一定要救你。］

【不能让自我意识过剩的家伙就这么结束在这里，一定要救你。】

 

或者四五六次。

［挤压果冻让人狂躁不安，使用者明明可以换作自己，但只有这么傻的人才会一次又一次执着地使用。呐，局面难以控制果然还是要英雄救场，一定要救你。］

【比起危险扳机更恐怖的是美空手里的开关，违背信念的事，由我来阻止就好了。既然赋予了我力量，那么，一定要救你。】

【身后的车里他痛苦得挣扎起来，致命的毒素无时无刻不折磨着他。“要就他只能打败我”，被这么告知。

我的搭档只有桐生战兔一人。

为了保护他人战斗到底，为了祈求他人的幸福屹立不倒。是身边的人告诉我的。

所以英雄，是我。

接下来就交给你了。因而在此之前，一定要救你。】

［被痛苦吞没，思维完全停滞之时，依旧听到了外界的声音，声音的唯一来源如此确定。

“英雄，是我。”  
“接下来就拜托你了。”

不是美好的梦，因而更应对回应这份心意。

“如果你再出了事，我们都会后悔一辈子的。”衣角被美空拽住，这个不久前才亲见父亲倒入废墟，同行友人离开的女孩已经嘶吼着恳求。

实则谁的心中有底呢？

我会回来的。  
向红了眼眶的少女进行无用的保证，但是赴往战斗的决定绝不会有改变。

看着万丈被舍弃在一旁，于是放宽心摇动了扳机。  
沉重的禁断道具不断被催发出自己的能量，evolt动弹不得，口中的数值不断飙升。

只有这份决心，早已做好了。

让我和你一起消灭吧。

能救万丈的，也只有我了。所以一定要救你。］

【能帮助一海的，只有你了。请帮助我们吧。

弯腰向害死香澄的人低头，恩怨何尝不懂。

正因如此才不想失去任何人，  
爱与和平，一直以为只是那人高举的火炬，远远地永远不会懂。但在领头者暂时离开时，才发现跟随一路，火光早已照在了自己的身上。

无法变身，束手无策，立于原地看着战斗拼命试图寻找破解之处。

抱住施暴者的装甲，在被踢翻出去前摸到了那人腰间的瓶子。

甩甩瓶子就冲上前去，似乎是很早很早的作战方式，一拳拳击中盔甲，更疼的甚至是自己。

哪怕这样也不想放弃，  
不管多少次都会振作。

被这份烈火一样焚烧的心意涅槃过的瓶子镀过金芒，  
痛苦中发出充满战意的怒号。

战斗，为了他人。一定要救你。】

......

直到无数次。

 

互相依偎跌撞走来，怎么可能数得清楚。

或者是更早，香澄一份字迹真假莫辨的信，仓库中拽起迷茫之人的手。

看着电路点亮灯泡的瞬间，还有从纷乱的记忆中醒来的时候。

爱与和平的信念，早已Be the one。

 

20\. 活着的感觉【ooo】【映an】

哪怕是greeed也是真实存在的，这点在同类化作一地平凡的硬币时就早有认识。

被王所制造出来，后又重归封印。灰白之中毫无感知的世界，与陷入沉睡实则无甚差别。

不过greeed活着的时候定然贪婪。  
既然活着，他们自然会不惜一切追求活着的感觉。

一点不成章法的家家酒，抚尽掠夺来的珠宝华光，或只是在人的贪欲之中品尝百态。

譬如ankh第一次吃到冰棍时就愈加坚定了对感觉的渴望。

人活着在丰富的情感中拒绝死亡，greeed在麻木地活着时追求感知世界的力量。

部屋如避风港，大家的嘻笑打闹每一幕都保留在脑海，  
当他明白自己享受着和同伴在一起的时光后、终于开始期待每次睁眼后新的一天时，无疑比啃食冰棍更能品味活着的感觉。

只是避风港亦只能逃避一时，  
在他的恳求前哭泣着的比奈扯着他的衣摆几乎跪下来，掌中不用吐出自己的硬币也无时无刻都能感知到的碎裂感，他看着映司向他来时的方向走去难以拦下步伐。

——没有greeed活着不惧死亡，贪婪是良药促使他们在活着的路上不断收获力量。

活到最后的greeed一路走来终于对这份感觉有了详尽的认识，

——活着的意义又因感觉的充实更加充满诱惑，

只是伴生而来的欲望如今通通写满与友人一道不切实际的愿望。

“活着”的这个状态在欲望是整个世界的那个人面前微不足道，而他愿意与仿佛神袛的男人一同坠落，  
用这双曾经紧握的手将终会完成一切的神推向凡间。

 

——于是他把硬币抛出去，将活着的权利交付给了感觉带来的绮丽。

—————————————————

Tbc.


End file.
